Blooming Stars-ElectroXShox Puppens
After a few months Shox and Electro finally reveal their love for each other, they decide to have some puppy/kitty babies. They have a total of 4 babies born on a cold stormy night. 3 boys and one girl. First Storm, then Ember, then Pepper, then finally little Levina. Appearances Storm: Storm is an orange cat with dark front paws and a spot on his back. He has dark green eyes and a semi flopped ear with one pointed ear. He has a fluffeh tail with a white tip. He wears a green collar. Pepper: Pepper has a tan body with darker brown freckles on his ears and face. He has a white tipped cat like tail and white front paws with a white lightning bolt on his chest. He consists of green eyes and a dark blue collar. Ember: Ember has an orangish body with a brown tipped tail, ears, and undertail. He has a ligher orange chest and three dark brown dots under his eye lids. He has orange eyes. Levina: She has a tan cat like body with have her tail being darker brown. She has a white chest and stomach and around her right eye is a dark brown spot. She has semi-flopped ears as well. She has maroon eyes with a dark blue collar. Personality Storm: Storm is a gentlemen and very clean too. He hates getting dirt in his fur, but since he is half pup half cat he actually does enjoy the water. He loves taking warm baths and getting his fur scrubbed. He always will say pleace and thank you and he actually will wipe his paws. He takes responsiblity for those mistakes his younger siblings have caused. He cares deeply for his family and friends. Pepper: Pepper is adventurous and enjoys being outside. One thing he hates though is water and rain gets under his skin. He is caring and gentle to those. Like his parents owner though he gets kind of tongue tired when he's older and around his crush. He is still playful though and always looks to life finding a new thing behind everything. He loves the fields and where his family live. Ember: Out of all four pups Ember is the shyest one of them all. He will follow his siblings and participate in whatever is going on but this pup easily gets shy around those he doesn't know. He's a follower not a leader. He is kind and gentle and speaks in a soft voice. Levina: Levina is a sweetheart, she'll put those before herself and will do her best. She is kind hearted and always will be sure to help those. She cares deeply for her friends and family always wanting to protect them. She may be a girl but she does love to get dirty and play with her three older brothers. Trivia *Storm was named after the storm he were born in *Levina means lightning bolt *Levina and Ember absolutely love tuna fish while their brothers can't stand it *Pepper loves to climb trees *Even though Levina likes getting dirty on special occations she will get cleaned up *Ember and Pepper were designed by Tundrathesnowpup Fears: Storm: Dirt, grime, and bugs Pepper: Water Ember: Loud noices make him jump, as he gets older he grows out of it Levina: Strangers, and sounds of thunder and strikes of lightning Crushes: Storm: None Pepper: Pepper is friends with Cyclone, but as they grow older he slowly develops feelings for the pup. Ember: None Levina: None Stories they appear in Stories by me: Stories by others: Gallery puppens_by_musicalmutt2-d8rygoy.png|Ember and Pepper drawn by Tundrathesnowpup when she designed them :3 Category:Puppies Category:Kittens Category:Character by 258raindrop Category:Hybrids Category:Female Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future Generation Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Kitties Category:Females Category:Male Category:Puppens